The Object of my Desire
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: Suki enjoyed her life as a geisha just the way it was. That was until Uchiha Itachi decided to buy her for his own pleasure. What will happen when Suki falls for Itachi's younger brother? SasukexOC, rated M for upcoming rape and lemon
1. A Night of Fun and a Weird Meeting

Hello everyone. This is a new story I've been working on. I hope you all enjoy reading it ^^

* * *

Suki Yakamora's age: 18  
Sasuke's age: 20  
Itachi's age: 25

**Chapter 1. A night of fun and a weird meeting**

Suki sighed as she let her yukata fall to her ankles. It had been a long day and she really needed a bath. She stepped into the bathroom, turning on the water and letting the bathtub be filled with fresh, warm water. Pouring some peach-flavoured cream in it, she stepped in and let the warmth engulf her.

Again, she sighed. She loved being a geisha, but every now and then she would be completely exhausted. Pouring some peach-flavoured shampoo into her long, brown-redish hair, she recalled the day she had decided to become a geisha. She had been with Tsunade-sama, a close friend of her mother. Tsunade-sama owned a night club, but not a regular one; the most beautiful geisha's from the continent worked there, and from the moment Suki had laid her eyes on those beautiful dresses and their lifestyle she had decided she wanted to become a geisha too.

After both her parents died six years ago, Tsunade-sama had become her guardian. When she had reached the age of 16 she asked Tsunade-sama if she could work with her. Tsunade had had doubts at first, but after much consideration she happily obliged. Within two years Suki had become the most beautiful and best mannered geisha working under Tsunade. She was the girl every man wanted to be entertained by.

Suki smiled to herself as she washed the shampoo out of her hair. Yes, she was happy with the way her life turned out. She had never been satisfied until she was the best. She had fought for her place as the best geisha in the continent. Lowering her body until the warm water was all the way up to her chin, she smiled again. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander for a while. After what seemed to her like an hour, a knock on the bathroom door disturbed her thoughts.

"Yes?" She called out to who-ever was standing at the other side of the door.

"Lady Suki, you have to get to bed. It's late and Tsunade-sama wants to see you at 9 tomorrow morning." Mikomi, her 'maid' called to her.

"I'll be right there, Mikomi."

Dragging herself out of the bathtub, her wet body met the cold surroundings which made her shiver. Quickly she grabbed her king-sized towel and wrapped it around herself, drying herself. Upon opening the bathroom door, she found Mikomi waiting for her and handing her her nightgown. After brushing her hair she went straight to bed, quickly falling under sleep's spell.

The next morning she got woken up quite early. Of course, she had to see Tsunade. Mikomi took out a sky blue yukata for Suki to wear. She put her hair in a neat bun, but Suki refused to wear the white face make-up. She decided to go for the more natural look today. Normally Suki never wore the face make-up, but she used to wear lipstick and eye make-up. This time she only applied some dark coloured eye shadow to accentuate her sky blue eyes.

Putting on her zori's, Suki left for her meeting with Tsunade. It wasn't that far though. All the geisha's working under Tsunade lived near the club. After a five-minute walk, she entered Tsunade's club and found Tsunade sipping her coffee. When she noticed Suki walking in, she smiled.

"Ah, good morning Suki. Glad you came." She put her cup of coffee down and gestured Suki to sit down.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama. May I ask why you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes of course. There will be a party tonight from one of your regular customers; Akasuna Sasori. There will be lots of his friends and he specifically requested you to join him."

Upon hearing Sasori's name, Suki started to smile. Sasori was indeed one of her regular customers and they got along quite well. In fact, she actually felt slightly attracted to the 21 year old redhead.

"I will be there, Tsunade-sama." She smiled at her politely.

"Good. Be here at 8 o'clock."

Suki nodded her head and thanked her. After drinking a cup of coffee together she left. Time flew by, and before she knew it, it was already 7 o'clock. Mikomi came over and handed her a sky-blue kimono which was slightly darker at the bottom. Suki decided to let her hair down, knowing that is how Sasori likes it. After putting on her eye make-up, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled content. Noticing it was almost 8 o'clock she quickly put on her zori's and left for the club. Tsunade was already waiting for her, even though Suki wasn't late at all.

Just after 8 o'clock, Sasori arrived. When he noticed Suki inside, a smile grew on his face.

"Hello Suki. Glad you could make it." He took her hand and placed a quick kiss on it.

"Good evening, Akasuna-sama. I'm honoured to be here." Suki blushed slightly. She didn't know why though; he just had that effect on her.

"Good. And please, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sasori?"

"Gomen……Sasori. It's policy, but I'll try to remember." She bowed her head in respect.

"Don't worry about it, Suki. Now please, come with me."

Suki nodded her head and followed Sasori. In the time they had been talking, a lot of Sasori's friends had showed up. He introduced her to almost everyone; from his younger cousin called Gaara to his friends called Deidara, Tobi, Pein and Itachi. They all seemed like nice people to her. There was something about this Uchiha Itachi though, and she couldn't quite put a finger on it. Maybe it was the way he looked at her or something. To be honest, it was kind of creeping her out. Deciding not to pay too much attention to it, she sat down next to Sasori and Gaara.

She enjoyed the conversations they were having. Every now and then she would excuse herself and got something to drink for them. Standing at the bar and waiting for a new bottle of Sake to be served, she noticed Itachi's stare upon her for the hundredth time that evening. The bottle of Sake was handed to her and she was on her way back to Sasori, only to find Itachi walking towards her. Right before she could take her seat next to Sasori, he reached her.

"Good evening. It's Suki, right?" He asked with a little smirk on his face.

"Good evening, Uchiha-sama. Can I help you with something?" She put on her nicest smile and fought back the thoughts of ignoring him. She was of course very mannered and would never ignore someone. "And yes, my name is Suki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Suki. Tell me, how does such a beautiful young girl ends up here tonight?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Uchiha-sama. Sasori personally requested me to be here tonight. He's one of my regular customers." She explained.

At hearing her calling Sasori by his first name, Itachi looked at her more deeply.

"Aren't you supposed to call him 'Akasuna-sama'? He raised an eyebrow, not really sure what to think.

"Yes, officially I should. Every time I call him 'Akasuna-sama' though, he tells me not to call him that and call him 'Sasori'."

Itachi nodded his head in understanding and seemed deeply in thoughts. Suki tried to figure out what he was thinking about, but she couldn't find any hints in his eyes. They seemed empty of any emotion, which made a slight shiver run down her spine.

"_How can someone close himself like that?"_

From beyond Itachi, she saw Sasori laughing with his cousin. Just the sight made her forget about the slightly weird conversation with Itachi.

"If you'll excuse me, Uchiha-sama. Sasori is waiting for his Sake." She bowed her head in respect and resumed her seat next to Sasori.

Meanwhile Deidara had joined them and Suki pour Sasori, Deidara and Gaara a glass of Sake and tried her best to concentrate on the conversation they were having. She found it hard though, because she could still feel Itachi's eyes staring at her. When the conversation was running dead she decided to ask Sasori about his friends, hoping to find out something more about Itachi.

"Well, Deidara's, Itachi's and our families have been close friends for a very long time. Since the three of us are about the same age, we naturally grew up together. Deidara here is the joker. I really have no clue of how he managed to live the life he's living now with that attitude of his. All he cared about was partying!"

Sasori explained while everyone else started to laugh at his comments.

"It's true though! I've never been into studying and being serious and stuff!" Deidara joined in, also laughing at Sasori's explanations.

Deidara took over from Sasori and continued.

"Itachi on the other hand; he's always very serious and thinks laughing is a sin or something! That it would kill him! Seriously, he needs to get laid someday soon!"

Everyone started laughing again and Gaara nearly choked on a sip of Sake. Suki laughed too. Not out loud of course, that would be rude. But just a little giggle.

"Yeah, if only he could loosen up a little he'd be quite fun actually. He'd be more like his brother…" Sasori agreed with Deidara.

A brother being mentioned got Suki curious.

"Uchiha-sama has a brother?"

This time it was Gaara's turn to answer.

"Yes, he does. He's called Sasuke and he's 20 years old. They look quite alike in appearance, but their characters are completely different. Sasuke is more like Sasori, I'd say."

Gaara patted his older cousin on the shoulder.

"Yes, and anyone looking like me can't possibly be boring!" Sasori made everyone laugh, yet again.

The conversation continued and Suki got to know a little more about Sasori and his friends. The rest of the night was filled with laughter, a lot of Sake and the occasional stares from Itachi. And you know what they say: time flies when you're having fun. Before Suki knew it, it was already time for most guests to go home again. Luckily for her, Sasori was the last one to leave. While the cleaners were already picking up the mess, Suki walked along with Sasori to his vehicle.

"Suki, thanks again for accompanying me tonight. I hope it wasn't too boring." Sasori seemed to have drunk a little too much, because he couldn't really walk in a straight line anymore.

"Again, Sasori, I am honored I was invited. And it wasn't boring at all, I really enjoyed myself." She suppressed a giggle when Sasori almost tripped over his own feet.

"_I'm glad he has a driver!"_

"Good. I'd hate myself if you had been bored!"

Sasori nearly tripped over his own feet again, this time taking hold of Suki's arm in a reflex. Because of the sudden force she crashed into his chest. Almost immediately a slight blush spread across her cheeks. Sasori didn't seem to notice however; he held her to his chest in a hug. Suki was enjoying every moment of it, inhaling his scent. The moment got ruined by Sasori's driver; he hit the horn a few times. Sasori let go of Suki and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, turning Suki's light blush into a deep shade of red.

"Can't wait until I see you again, Suki!"

Sasori stepped into his car and the driver took off. Suki stayed behind, touching the spot Sasori's lips had been on a few moments ago. With sparkling eyes she re-entered the club. There she quickly gathered her belongings and went home, her mind still with Sasori. After taking a quick shower she drifted to sleep, her dreams occupied with a certain red-head.


	2. A New Home

Alright, chapter 2 already! Please let me know what you think of it!

* * *

**Chapter 2. A new Home**

"Tsunade-sama, are you being serious?!"

Suki's voice echoed through the empty club. Tsunade had called Suki in on her day off and at first she had no idea why. Now she did, however; and she didn't like it one bit.

"Gomen Suki. But yes, I am."

"But why? We have only spoken _once_ on Akasuna Sasori's party."

She had no idea how this could have happened. And mostly, she didn't know why either. Why in Kami's name had Uchiha Itachi bought her?!

"Believe me Suki, I'm not happy about it either. But I'm afraid he is your superior now."

Tsunade sighed and looked to the floor, not wanting her eyes to meet with Suki's hopeless ones. She had cared for Suki for many years now and she was definitely not happy about selling her to someone unknown. If it had been one of Suki's regular customers things would have been different, but she had never seen this man before. She felt sorry for Suki, but Itachi had insisted.

Suki put her elbows on the bar they were sitting at and placed her face in her hands. This couldn't be happening to her. She had only met the man once! She slightly shivered when she remembered the way he had stared at her all night. She tried, however, to look at it from the bright side. Maybe he would actually be really nice once she got to know him better. She hated to admit it, but he wasn't bad-looking.

"It's alright, Tsunade-sama. I'm sure he is a nice man."

Tsunade nodded a little relieved. Still she wasn't happy about the whole situation, but upon seeing Suki relax a bit, so did she. She told Suki to pack her belongings right away, because she would be picked up the same evening at six. Suki did as she was told and went to her apartment. She put every in a suitcase until nothing personal was left in the room. Suddenly she thought of Sasori. She couldn't help but wondering how he would feel about her belonging to Itachi. After giving it some thought, she decided to write him a letter, explaining everything. Sighing she sat down on her bed and let the earlier events play in her mind. A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts.

"Lady Suki, is it true? Are you really leaving?" Mikomi stood in the doorway, looking at the empty room.

Again, Suki sighed.

"Gomen Mikomi. I really wish I could stay, but I don't have a saying in it."

Mikomi looked at Suki with saddened eyes. Mikomi had been Suki's friend for a very long time. So of course Mikomi would be sad if Suki left. Suki walked up to Mikomi and hugged her; something she didn't do too often. She had to do her best to suppress the tears she felt welling up in her eyes. After letting go of each other, Suki got her suitcase and walked to the club one last time.

Tsunade was waiting for her as usual. Suki found it hard to face her, knowing it would probably be the last time. She was fidgeting with the letter for Sasori.

"Tsunade-sama, I have a request."

"Of course."

Suki handed the envelop to Tsunade. Tsunade looked a little confused at Suki.

"Could you please give that letter to Akasuna Sasori? It explains why I left."

Tsunade nodded and hugged Suki. All of a sudden a man walked into the club.

"Yakamora Suki? I've been sent by Uchiha Itachi to pick you up." He took off his sunglasses and looked at Suki.

"Yes." She turned to Tsunade.

"Sayonara, Tsunade-sama."

"Sayonara, Suki."

Suki took her suitcase and looked at Tsunade one last time with a broken smile on her face while the man already went outside. She followed him slowly, not wanting to leave. He took her suitcase and put it in the vehicle while she took her seat. Suki stared out the window, and as soon as they left a few tears fell down her cheeks. She never thought she would actually leave this place. After all those years of being raised by Tsunade and working in the club were suddenly over. Oh how she hoped she would return soon. She couldn't help asking herself what her parents would have thought of all of this as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

After what seemed like only five minutes the driver gently shook Suki's shoulder, causing her to wake up.

"We have arrived, Suki-san."

Suki rubbed her eyes and got out of the vehicle yawning. She couldn't believe what she saw when she opened her eyes again. A mansion, looking like a castle was situated right in front of her. She saw the driver getting her suitcase and walking towards what she assumed to be the front door. For a second he stood still and gestured her to follow.

"Gomen." She whispered to the driver. Quickly she walked after him until she was walking right behind him.

As soon as they reached the front door, it was being opened by someone. When they were inside they were greeted by what a maid. Or at least, that's what she looked like. The driver put Suki's suitcase in the hallway and left again, leaving her alone in the enormous hallway. It was a central hallway, and all the rooms on the first floor seemed to lead to it. Right across the door was the staircase leading to the second floor. Suki had to admit, it was very beautiful; black marble stones on the floor, white painted walls and ceiling and very nice decorations. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all…

"Good evening, Suki. How was the journey?"

A voice shook her from her thoughts and she focused on the person who was now standing in front of her.

"Good evening, Itachi-sama." She bowed her head in respect. "The journey went fine. It wasn't that far at all."

"Good. I've got a room for you. Follow me please."

Itachi turned around and walked upstairs. Suki followed and carried her suitcase by herself which annoyed her.

"_If he had been a real gentleman, he would have carried it for me! Jerk!"_

When they were on the second floor Itachi turned left and entered another hallway. He stopped at the fourth door at the right and opened it.

"This will be your room, so I hope it's to your likings. Please be downstairs for dinner at 8 tonight."

Suki walked into her new room while Itachi left and went downstairs again. The room was quite nice actually. A double bed was standing opposite of the door and underneath the window, a closet was situated against the left wall and a desk was posted against the right wall. A door next to the desk lead to her private bathroom. She decided to refresh herself and took a quick shower. When she was done and walked back to her room, one of the maids had entered her room.

"Good evening Suki-san. This will be your kimono for tonight."

A beautiful crimson-red kimono was laying on her bed. A few brighter accents were placed at the bottom, looking like leaves. Suki absolutely loved it.

"Arigato. May I ask your name?"

"Of course. My name is Umi. Itachi-sama has assigned me as your personal assistant in case of need."

Umi politely bowed her head. After Suki dried her hair, Umi helped her with her kimono. Suki applied some mascara and eye shadow after which she put on her zori's and headed downstairs. When she reached the central hallway she suddenly stopped. Itachi had asked her to dine with her, but she had no idea where either Itachi or the dining room was. Confused, she turned left and walked down the hallway. The whole place was pretty impressive and beautiful, but she missed the personal stuff like for example pictures on the wall. After walking a bit further, the hallway came to an end and the dining room was nowhere to be found. She turned around and resumed her way to the central hallway. She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly a voice from behind her scared the living daylight out of her.

"Can I help you with something, lady?"

Suki turned around to find a young man with onyx eyes and raven hair staring at her with a small smile on his lips. He had bangs that were covering the sides of his face and he seemed quite young, much like her own age. After cursing at him in her head, Suki finally answered.

"Excuse me for wandering around like this. I'm looking for the dining room."

"It's okay, don't worry. You must be Suki right?"

Suki nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm Yakamora Suki. May I ask your name?"

The man's smile turned into a smirk and he seemed to be enjoyed.

"Nice to meet you, Suki-san. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Itachi's brother."

Now Suki remembered; Sasori's cousin had told her about him. She had to admit that Itachi and Sasuke did look quite alike. Even the way Sasuke was staring at her at that very moment reminded her of the night she met Itachi.

"Nice to meet you too, Sasuke-sama." She bowed in respect, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't use the -sama suffix on me, please. Just call me Sasuke. And I'm on my way to the dining room to, so please follow me."

Suki did as she was told and followed the young man to the dining room where Itachi was already sitting at a large, round table. Itachi looked quite surprise to see his younger brother walking in with _his_ Suki, but he decided not to let them notice his slight jealousy.

"Good evening Suki, Sasuke. I'm glad you found your way."

Before Suki could answer, Sasuke spoke to his brother.

"She didn't find her way, Itachi. If I hadn't seen her, she'd still be roaming the house! You should have told her where to go!"

Itachi smirked at his brother's comment.

"Gomen, I guess I forgot to tell her."

They stared at each other, which made Suki feel very uncomfortable. Luckily, Itachi quickly turned to her.

"Please sit down. I hope you like sushi."

"Yes I do, Itachi-sama. Thank you."

Suki sat down and so did Sasuke, and one of the maids served the fresh made sushi. The meal went by quietly and only a few words were spoken. When the table was being cleaned, Suki couldn't take the silence anymore.

"The sushi was very nice, Itachi-sama. It's been a long…"

Before she could finish the sentence Itachi interrupted her.

"Don't talk unless you're addressed." Itachi stood up and left the dining room, leaving Suki and Sasuke alone.

Suki looked upset. No-one had ever talked to her like that. Sasuke seemed to notice this and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, he's always acting like that. You'll get used to it I guess."

Suki tried her best to smile, but failed in her attempt. She really wanted to be alone right now, even though Sasuke was being nice to her.

"Sasuke-sama, would you excuse me? I'd like to go back to my room."

"Of course, Suki. But on one condition…"

Suki looked at Sasuke a little confused before Sasuke continued.

"No -sama, remember?"

She smiled at Sasuke and nodded before getting up and leaving he dining room. She went to the central hallway and up the stairs. When she got upstairs, she didn't remember which way her room was. She sighed.

"_If the house hadn't been this big, I would have found my way, but now…God, I'm lost…"_

"Need any help, Suki?"

Sasuke was standing halfway up the stairs with the same smirk on his face as the previous time she got lost.

"Yes please. I don't remember the way to my room…"

She felt slightly embarrassed. This was the second time Sasuke had to show her the way. Sasuke on the other hand walked passed Suki and gestured her to follow, which she did. He stopped at one of the rooms and opened the door.

"I'm pretty sure this is your room, isn't it?"

Suki looked inside and saw her suitcase standing in the middle of the room. A small blush found its way to her cheeks. It was indeed her room, and it slightly bothered her that Sasuke knew how to find her room better than she did. Sasuke noticed the slight pink on Suki's cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, Suki. It's a big house, I don't blame you for getting lost. And besides…"

Sasuke stepped a little closer to Suki before continuing.

"I'll gladly show you around any time."

"Arigato, Sasuke."

"No problem, Suki. Good night."

Sasuke turned around and went into a room four doors from hers. Suki figured it was his own bedroom.

Upon entering her own room, she undressed and had a quick shower. When she was done she put her nightgown on and laid down on her bed. She thought Gaara had been right; Sasuke's character did look much like Sasori's. Maybe if they got to know each other better they would get along. After some more thinking about random things, she finally fell asleep.


	3. An Old Friend

Hello everyone! So here's part 3 already =)

Warning: Here comes the reason why this story is M-rated; an almost-rape. Don't like, don't read. You can't say I didn't warn you.

For those of you who decided to say and read this chapter: **ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3. An old friend**

It had been almost two weeks since Suki had been bought by Itachi and moved in with him. Ever since Itachi had snapped at her during dinner she had been kind of avoiding him. She would only come out of her room when he told her to and she would only talk to him when he addressed her. To be quite honest; she didn't like him at all. She hated the way he treated her like his maid. So she had been turning her attention to Sasuke. Almost every evening he would come to her room and talk to her. She found out they had quite a lot in common: both their parents had died when they were young; they had the same idea's on art; on life; on pretty much everything and they were getting along very well.

Sasuke was in her room, and they were talking about games. Sasuke took a sip from the tea he had brought them.

"So Suki, do you know shogi?"

Suki mimicked his action and also took a sip from her tea before answering.

"I have heard of it but I don't know how to play it, unfortunately."

Upon hearing her answer, Sasuke's lips formed a small smirk.

"Would you like me to teach you how to play it?"

"I would love to, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and left the room. After a few minutes he returned with a shogi-board and the pieces. He placed the board on the floor and explained to Suki how to place the pieces. After explaining which movements the pieces were allowed to make, they began to play.

Much to Suki's surprise, it wasn't actually as hard as it had seemed to her. Sasuke of course, being an experienced shogi-player, won the game.

"Good game, Suki. I wasn't nearly as good as you when I played my first game."

His comment made Suki smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I guess I have a mind for strategies or something."

Sasuke was about to place the pieces back on the board for another round, when a knock and the door sliding open got their attention. Itachi stood in the doorway, glaring at Sasuke and Suki and at the shogi-board in between them.

"Sasuke, leave."

Sasuke glared back at Itachi and exchanged a smile with Suki before doing what Itachi ordered him to do. He took the shogi-board and pieces with him and closed the door behind him. Itachi stepped closer to Suki, grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Tell me Suki; why was my little brother in your room?"

Suki slightly winced when Itachi's grip on her arm tightened.

"He offered to teach me how to play shogi, Itachi-sama. Nothing more."

"Is that so? I've seen him entering your room every night for a few days now. Did he touch you?!"

The tone in Itachi's voice scared Suki. She started trembling slightly, but still enough for Itachi to notice.

"No Itachi-sama, he didn't touch me. He is just trying to be nice to me!"

Itachi's grip on Suki's arm tightened even more. Suki shut her eyes as she tried to force back the tears she felt coming up. Itachi, upon noticing he was hurting Suki, just smirked and pushed her with her back against one of the walls. As her back collided with the cold wall, Suki let out a gasp and her eyes shot wide open. She found Itachi's face mere inches away from hers and his body pressed against hers. His free hand found its way to her face where it gripped her hair tightly. Fear was taking her over and she gave Itachi a pleading look. Itachi however, just gave her an evil smirk.

"_Please, don't let him do whatever he's planning on doing…"_

Without warning, Itachi suddenly crashed his lips hard upon Suki's. If possible, Suki's eyes grew even wider. This couldn't be happening to her. This man, this jerk she detested had not only taken her away from the people she cared about, but he had just also taken her first kiss.

She tried to pull away, but found it to be impossible; Itachi had a firm grip on her hair. Suddenly she felt Itachi's touch licking at her bottom lip. She refused to let him in and kept her mouth shut tightly. Itachi noticed this and released his grip on her arm and slid it down to Suki's bottom and squeezed it hard.

Suki gasped, and Itachi used that to force his tongue into her mouth and explore every delicious inch of it. It took Suki a lot of effort not to gag. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to imagine it was someone else who wa doing this to her. That didn't work however; she still felt the urge to throw up.

When Itachi finally pulled his lips from hers, she panted hard in need of oxygen. Itachi wasn't done however. His hands reached behind her and started to untie her obi. When it was untied, he pushed the kimono off her shoulders. Suki reached up and prevented it from falling down any further. Itachi was persistent and forced the kimono off Suki, leaving her in her nagajuban (under-kimono). Suki whimpered as Itachi ran his cold hands along the sides of her torso.

"Now, let's have some fun."

Itachi began to undo Suki's nagajuban while Suki struggled to keep him from doing so. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong of course. Tears were gently falling down her cheeks when she finally realized what he wanted from her. She began to feel weak in her knees, and if Itachi hadn't been pressing his body against hers she would have sunken to the ground.

Meanwhile, Itachi had slid on of his hands underneath Suki's nagajuban and squeezed her bottom again. She whimpered as she felt his cold hand touch her warm skin. Itachi forced his lips onto hers and his tongue into her mouth to keep her from making any sound. His hand moved to the outside of her thigh and across her upper leg, slowly towards her most intimate place. She squeezed her eyes tight, not wanting to see Itachi's face.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Itachi released his lips from Suki's, growled quietly and turned his head towards the door, to find Sasuke glaring at him. He removed his body from Suki's, after which she fell to the floor. She kept her eyes shut, still too scared to open them.

"I forgot a few shogi pieces."

Upon hearing Sasuke's voice, Suki finally had the courage to open her eyes. She saw Itachi straightening his clothes and marching past his brother. When she heard a door slam somewhere down the hallway she placed her head in her hands and started to sob.

"Suki…"

Sasuke rushed over to her and covered her almost naked body with the kimono she had been wearing and held her close to his chest.

"Are you okay, Suki?"

Suki was still crying into Sasuke's shirt and found it impossible to speak, so she nodded.

Sasuke took hold of her hands and Suki lifted up her head. Her eyes had become red from crying and she hated that Sasuke had to see her like this. She tried to avoid his look by looking to the floor, but he made her look at him by gently pushing her face up. When Suki finally had the courage to look at him, she saw a worried look in his eyes.

"Suki, what happened?"

Suki averted her eyes from Sasuke again before whispering her answer.

"He…he tried to…rape…me."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?! Are you alright?"

Suki nodded slightly, but visible enough for Sasuke to notice.

"Yes, I'm fine. He didn't get the chance to actually do it, because you came in…"

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea…"

Sasuke hugged her tighter and then lifted her up and placed her on her bed.

"You should get some sleep, Suki."

Suki nodded and closed her eyes. She found it difficult to relax however. Her body was shaking slightly and tears were still sliding down her face. Sasuke offered to stay with her during the night. Not in her bed of course, but in a chair next to it. But Suki declined his offer; she really wanted to be alone.

Before Sasuke left he gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead and wished her a good night. Suki found her cheeks heating up as Sasuke walked out of her room. For a moment she forgot everything about Itachi and what he had just tried to do to her. She only thought about Sasuke. Was she falling for him? No, that couldn't have been it. If only Sasuke had bought her instead of his selfish, arrogant brother. Thinking of Itachi, she began to cry again until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days went by really fast. Suki hardly got out of her room, but it didn't bother her though. It was better than being around Itachi and pretending everything was alright. Umi and Sasuke brought her food and drinks whenever she asked them to. The only time she would get out of her room was to have dinner.

Suki was thinking of a new strategy for shogi when a knock on her door got her attention. Itachi stepped inside, but he didn't close the door behind him. Suki tried to be as friendly as she possibly could.

"Can I help you, Itachi-sama?"

He stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I want you to be downstairs within an hour. A friend of mine is coming over and I want you to entertain him."

Suki nodded and Itachi left the room again. Immediately Umi came in with a golden-yellow kimono for her to wear. Quickly, but carefully Umi helped Suki with dressing, after which Umi tied the red obi. The dressing process had almost taken one hour. She quickly slipped on her tabi's, grabbed her fans and went downstairs.

Itachi was waiting for her in the living room. When Suki entered, he couldn't help but stare at her. It made Suki feel very uncomfortable. Itachi mentioned Suki to sit down next to him and she did. No words were exchanged for a while until Itachi's friend arrived. Itachi and Suki stood up while Umi opened the door. Suki couldn't believe her eyes; right in front of her was no-one other that Akasuna Sasori. Umi took his coat and Sasori walked towards Itachi and Suki.

"Hello Sasori, glad you could make it." Itachi spoke.

Sasori took his time to look at Suki before answering.

"Any time, my friend." Then he turned to Suki and took her hand and gave a small kiss on it.

"Hello Suki, it's sure been a while. But you look as lovely as ever."

Suki had to suppress a blush she felt coming up.

"Thank you, Sasori. I'm glad you could make it too."

Sasori released Suki's hand and the three of them went to the dining room. They all had a drink, and meanwhile Sasuke had also joined them and was talking to Sasori. After a while the maids came in with that night's dinner.

Suki was enjoying herself for the first time since a while. She did find it hard to fully relax however, because of the way Itachi was keeping his eyes on her the entire time.

When dinner was over, Itachi asked Suki to dance for them so she did. Umi played the music and Suki danced with her fans. When she was done, Sasori's and Sasuke's eyes were wide in amazement. Itachi was still looking at her the way he always did; emotionless and distant.

Suddenly one of the maids came in with a phone in her hands. Itachi left the table and answered the call, leaving Sasuke, Sasori and Suki alone. All of a sudden, Sasori turned to Suki.

"So tell me Suki, how is Itachi treating you?"

Suki thought of what to say. Should she lie or tell him the truth? She didn't want him to worry about her though, so she decided to lie.

"He's been treating me very good, Sasori. I quite enjoy it here."

Upon hearing her answer, Sasuke jumped in.

"Don't say that, Suki. He tried to rape you!"

"He what?!" Sasori's eyes widened.

Suki felt embarrassed and looked away from Sasori's gaze.

"Sasuke, really. I don't think that is any of Sasori's concern."

"Suki, look at me please. You mean a lot to me. So if this man is hurting you, it is of my concern!"

Sasori gently took hold of Suki's face and made her look at him. She still tried to avoid his piercing look, but it was impossible. With tears in her eyes she faced him.

"Don't let Itachi know that you know that, please. He'll hurt you too, or he'll hurt me more than he's already doing. Please Sasori, promise me."

She was on the verge of begging him desperately, but she relaxed a little when she saw the concern in Sasori's eyes lessened.

"Alright, I promise. But why don't you come with me? I swear I would never hurt you Suki."

Suki felt even more tears welling up in her eyes. Oh how she wished that was possible. If only Sasori would have bought her instead of Itachi. But her hope disappeared as soon as it had come; of course it was impossible for her to come with Sasori. Itachi would never let her go with him.

"I wish I could, but I'm sorry Sasori. I'm absolutely sure he will not let me leave the house. He won't even let me talk to Sasuke without making a scene."

"It's true though. I was teaching her shogi one day in _her_ room. When he came in he thought I had been touching her or something." Sasuke joined in.

Sasori sighed.

"But can't you do something about this, Sasuke?"

A concerned frown made its way onto Sasuke's face. He really wished he could keep his brother away from Suki, but deep inside he knew that was impossible.

"I wish I could, Sasori. But I'm afraid there's nothing I _can_ do; even if I went to the police, it would be his word against mine. And since he has friends with the police, I'm sure he would do anything to make sure they won't believe me."

Again, Sasori sighed.

"Alright then. But Suki, if you ever feel like running away, you're always welcome to come to me."

Suki nodded and gave Sasori her sincere thanks. Just at that moment Itachi returned form his phone call and gave the three of them a curious look.

"Well, did you enjoy yourselves without me?" A small grin found its way to his lips.

"Always, my friend." Sasori returned his grin before continuing.

"Anyway, I think it's time for me to go home. I really enjoyed tonight, Itachi."

Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori and Suki all stood up and walked towards the front door. Itachi handed Sasori his coat before Sasori went outside.

"Well, it's been a nice night. I'll see you next time, Sasori."

"Yes, definitely next time."

Sasori turned his eyes to Suki and smiled at her. Just like he had done when he arrived, he took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it. When he let go of her hand he quickly gave her a small kiss on the cheek too. Suki's cheeks turned a bright shade of red while Sasori observed Itachi's reaction and smirked at the result. Itachi's eyes grew even colder than usual. Sasori didn't seem to be bothered by it, but Suki became scared by them.

"See you next time, Suki."

With that, Sasori got inside of his vehicle and left. Sasuke, Itachi and Suki went inside again. Itachi left for his room, and Suki decided to do the same. She was so deeply in thoughts about Sasori that she didn't notice that Sasuke was walking next to her.

"He's nice, isn't he?"

Suki looked a little surprised and confused to him. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"I mean Sasori; he's a nice man. And he seems to like you."

Suki slightly blushed. Yes, Sasori was really nice and maybe she felt more for him than she was allowed to.

"He's very nice indeed. But what do you mean?"

Sasuke smiled and put his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"Just what I said; he seems to like you. As in 'being more interested in you than he should be'."

Suki's blush became a little more visible at his words.

"It's okay, I can see why though. If I were him, I'd be interested in you too. You're very pretty."

That was it; her blush had officially become a deep shade of red.

"T-thank you, Sasuke."

"Don't thank me, it's true."

By that time they had reached Sasuke's room and he opened the door.

"Sleep well, Suki."

He gave her a wink before he entered his room and closed the door. A little confused, she walked to her own room and sat down on the bed.

"_Why the heck did he just wink at me?!"_

She decided upon taking a quick shower before going to bed. Within ten minutes she was done and put her night gown on and slipped into her bed. About fifteen minutes later, when she was on the verge of falling asleep, her door opened and someone came inside. Before she could see who had come in, she was being dragged from her bed and onto the floor. Just a fraction of a second she saw Itachi's face.

"Itachi? What are you doing?!"

Itachi lowered himself next to Suki on the floor and took hold of her hair.

"Finishing what I had started…"

* * *

Ohhhh, cliffhanger!

Was it any good? Let me know!

* * *


	4. Nightmares do come true sometimes

**Warning**: This chapter contains rape. Don't like, don't read! You have been warned.

A/N: Alright, for those of you who decided to stay and read this chapter, have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 4. N****ightmares do come true sometimes**

Suki's eyes widened as she realized what he meant.

"N-no, please. Let me go…"

"You're not in a position to make demands. You belong to me now, so you have to do what I tell you."

Itachi pushed his lips upon hers and forced his tongue into her mouth deep enough to almost make Suki gag. He pulled on her hair hard enough to force her with her head towards to floor until she was laying down. He released his lips from hers, and his free hand slipped underneath her nightgown, squeezing her breast. When he lowered his body down upon hers, she noticed he was only wearing a pair of trousers. This scared her even more, knowing it wouldn't be much trouble for him to undress and to undress her, since she was only wearing her nightgown.

Itachi released his grip on her hair and used the now free hand to lift up her nightgown until it was all the way up. Suki shivered as her skin came in touch with the cool air. He stared at her half naked body before sliding his hands up and down her stomach; from her breasts, all the way to her private area. Her body trembled under his touch and his hands seemed even colder than last time.

Itachi took hold of one of Suki's trembling hands and forced it down on his hardening member. Her eyes widened from fear as Itachi smirked at her.

"This is how you make me feel, Suki. Don't be scared, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Please Itachi, I beg you. Don't make me do this…"

Yes, she was desperate enough to beg him. But it didn't seem to have an effect though, because Itachi let his hand slid over her private area, feeling her through the fabric of her panties. Suki had to admit she enjoyed the feeling, but she refused to let it take her over.

In one swift movement Itachi released her hand and positioned himself between her legs. He grinded his member against her entrance through both of their clothing, making Suki shiver. Itachi in return just slightly moaned. All of a sudden he stopped and started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. In a sudden rush, Suki panicked more.

"_God, he's really not going to stop this time! Sasuke went to sleep and so are all the maids…There's no-one around to make him stop this time! No, please…"_

As Itachi took off his pants with one hand and held Suki down with the other, she started squirming and kicking. She had to do everything she could to get away from here right now! When his pants were off Itachi lowered himself down on her again and took hold of her hips. Suki kicked in the air with both her arms and legs go get free, but lost the battle. Tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes when she realized he was way too strong for her.

"Please Itachi…let me go!" She cried.

Itachi responded by grabbing both her wrists with one hand and pinning them above her head so she couldn't move them anymore. With his other hand he tried to remove her panties, but failed in his attempt because Suki's legs were kicking around. Unnoticeable for her, Itachi rolled his eyes and let out a slight sigh. He released his hand from her panties and took hold of her face firmly and stared into her eyes with his usual cold look.

"You know, I actually considered making this pleasurable for you too, but since you don't seem to cooperate, I think I've changed my mind."

Suki opened her mouth in order to scream, to yell for help, but Itachi's hand was placed over her face before she could even make the slightest sound.

"And don't even think about screaming."

The words seemed to drip from his lips like poison. Even the way he looked at her at that moment left Suki completely numb. Again, Itachi's hand found its way to her panties and he slowly let them slide off. With his gaze still locked with her tear-filled eyes, Suki didn't dare to move at all this time. It's not that she had given up, but her body just didn't seem to respond anymore. After her panties were all the way off, Itachi moved his hand to his own boxers and took them off, his gaze never leaving Suki's eyes.

Unhindered by any object of clothing, Itachi positioned himself between her legs for the second time that night. Next thing she knew, Itachi slammed into her and a sharp pain shot through her lower region, making her shut her eyes tight cry out in pain. Itachi didn't seem to take notice of the tears running down her face or the pleading cries she gave and continued slamming into her full speed.

"I-Itachi…please. It h-hurts!"

Suki's voice sounded just as broken as she felt at that moment and even the pain was audible in those few words. But those words were the only ones she could say; the pain was all she could think of.

"You should have thought about that earlier."

Itachi's voice was as cold as the look in his eyes and he made no attempt in stopping whatsoever. He just loved how tight she was and he couldn't help but thinking that she had never been touched like this before. Just the thought of claiming something so pure and untouched made him so much more aroused and he slammed into her even faster, feeling his climax coming closer.

As Itachi moved in and out of her faster than ever, Suki bit down hard on her lip to prevent her from screaming out loud. She bit down hard enough to draw blood, tasting the copper-like liquid on her tongue. Somehow she knew that was not the only blood she had shed, because between her legs she felt her own warm blood seeping down the inside of her thighs.

Itachi felt like he couldn't bear any longer. The writhing from the girl underneath him and the desperate whimpers and cries she gave weren't helping either; it made the whole scene a bigger turn-on for him. He lowered himself more on Suki, putting all his weight on her tiny body while still pounding into her as fast and hard as he could. He let out a low groan before biting down on Suki's shoulder, his teeth sinking in deep enough to draw blood. Suki let out a whimper, but Itachi was too occupied with moving in and out of her to notice. After a few more hard slams Itachi bit down harder and groaned loudly, spilling his seeds deep inside of Suki.

Suki let out a cry as she felt Itachi's member pulsate inside of her, his liquid filling her up. For a moment Itachi lay still on top of her, breathing heavily. After what seemed like an hour, Itachi removed himself from her, leaving her naked, bleeding and broken on her bed. Itachi quickly put on his boxers and pants before walking over to her one more time, placing his lips close to her ear.

"You know, I'll have my way with you no matter what you do or how hard you struggle. So here's an advice for next time: don't struggle and I'll make you enjoy it too."

He kissed her on the cheek before turning around and leaving the room. Once she knew he was definitely gone, Suki ran from her bed and locked the door. She turned around and stood with her back against the wall, after which she let herself slide down to the floor. She hugged her knees and curled up into a ball and started sobbing. Her body was aching everywhere and her mind was messed up. She shivered as a cold breeze touched her naked body, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now. All she wanted at that moment was to die. Never before had she felt so broken and damaged. She cried harder, still feeling Itachi's touch on her. During the rest of the night she cried, and when she saw the first rays of sunlight touch the sky, she finally fell asleep in a corner of her room with a tearstained face.

* * *

Sasuke woke up and stretched himself. Still a bit groggy, he got out of bed and looked out the window. After seeing the sun shine brightly, he smiled to himself and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. He usually showered in the morning; he needed it to fully wake up. He let the warm water relax him as he washed his hair and body. When he was done he turned off the water and dried himself, before heading back into his bed room and dressing and walking downstairs for breakfast.

To his surprise, no-one except the maids were downstairs. Normally Itachi would have been eating his breakfast at this time in the morning, but he was nowhere to be found. Sasuke shrugged it off and ate his breakfast while reading a magazine. Just when he was drinking his cup of coffee, Umi walked in and excused herself.

"What is it, Umi?"

Sasuke took another sip, finding the dark liquid dangerously addictive in the morning.

"It's Suki-san. I went to wake her up, but her door is locked."

It took Sasuke some time to realize what Umi meant. Suki _never_ locked her door. His eyebrows turned into a frown as he told Umi he would take care of it. Quickly he finished his coffee and walked to Suki's room. He knocked on the door, but no-one answered. Then he tried to open it, to find it indeed locked. Again he knocked.

"Suki, are you there? Open the door please."

No response.

The cycle of Sasuke knocking on the door, telling Suki to open it and getting no response repeated itself for a couple of times when Sasuke suddenly heard sobbing. Was Suki crying?

"_Damn, what's she doing in there? Why isn't she responding to anything?! I guess I'll have to do this the hard way then."_

Sasuke ran downstairs, and ― from God knows where ― got the universal key to all the rooms. Quickly he ran to Suki's room again, slightly worried about her.

"Suki, whether you like it or not; I'm coming in!"

Sasuke opened the door and stepped into Suki's room. He was slightly surprised; Suki's room was always tidy, but right now clothes were spread everywhere. Even her bed wasn't made. And what was even weirder; he didn't see Suki in the room.

"_Maybe she's in her bathroom?"_

Carefully Sasuke opened the door that led to the bathroom; if Suki was in there, he didn't want to scare the crap out of her. But much to his surprise he found the bathroom empty as well. When he turned around and walked out of the bathroom, his heart seemed to stop. He found Suki sitting in the far corner of the room; naked, bleeding and crying.

"Suki!"

At the sound of her name, Suki looked up to see Sasuke rushing towards her. Without thinking he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. Then he kneeled next to her and held her close. Suki didn't seem to like his caring gestures however, because she tried her best to get out of his grip. She struggled hard and tried to hit him with her arms, but she failed. When she realized Sasuke wasn't going to let go of her, she started trembling, the memories from the night before fresh in her mind.

Sasuke gently wiped some strands of hair and stroked her head. Next he carefully took hold of her cheek like it would brake under his touch, and made her look at him. The sight of her bloodshot and swollen eyes made his breath get caught in his throat.

"Suki, what happened?"

Suki didn't reply. She couldn't. She didn't have the strength to speak. Instead she laid her head down on Sasuke's shoulder and cried. Still she was afraid, but she knew that Sasuke wouldn't hurt her.

Sasuke in return wrapped his arms firmly around Suki's tiny body and hugged her. He rested his head on top of hers as he gently placed kisses on her hair. When he felt her body shaking under his touch, he had a pretty good idea what happened to her, but he wanted it to hear it form her mouth.

"Suki, please. Tell me what happened. You know you can tell me everything."

His voice was soft and caring, yet he sounded very concerned. Suki knew he was right; she _could_ tell him everything. But this was so hard for her. She didn't know _how_ to tell him, and most of all; she was ashamed. Ashamed of herself for letting something like that happen to her.

Without lifting her head from his shoulder, she finally found the words.

"Itachi…last night…raped…me…"

Sasuke didn't hear every word she spoke, but heard enough to confirm what he thought that had happened. But still, his eyes widened in shock. He cursed at himself inside his head for letting something like that happen to her. And never had he hated his brother more than he did now. Gently he took hold of her face again. The pain he saw in her eyes shocked him.

"Suki, you should see a doctor. Just to make sure you're alright."

Suki swallowed heavily and nodded. Gently Sasuke stood up and placed Suki on her bed. Next he got some clothes for her and dressed her, after which he lifted her again and took her out of the room. In the hallway he ran into Umi, who looked shocked to see Suki in such a state. Sasuke only explained he was taking her to the doctor.

"Oh Sasuke-sama, by the way; your brother just called. He said he'd be out for a few days. Some unexpected meeting came up or something."

Sasuke growled inwards, but thanked Umi for telling him. How could Itachi do that?! First he has the guts to rape someone and then he runs away?! God, how much Sasuke wished that Itachi wasn't his brother at that moment. He couldn't believe they actually shared the same blood.

After placing Suki in his car he drove to the hospital as fast, but yet as carefully as he could. He ran towards the first aid department with Suki in his arms. Inside, one of the nurses came up to them right away, placing Suki on a bed. Sasuke explained what had happened and followed the nurse to a room. When a doctor came in, Sasuke was asked to leave the room, so he did. He sat down on a chair and placed his head in his hands while letting out a sigh. He just hoped Suki would be okay. And that was all he could do for now.

Inside the examination room, the doctor undressed Suki and examined her body. She shivered every time his hands touched her in places that shouldn't be touched. When his fingers came down on her private area, she hissed in pain. The doctor seemed to notice.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but I can imagine why that hurt. You're torn down there, but it's not severe enough for stitches."

Suki nodded, slightly happy that there was no need for stitches. The doctor dressed her again and told her she could go home again any time she wanted to.

"Miss Yakamora, keep a close eye on your body and whether you get your period or not. If not, you should contact me immediately."

She understood what he meant; she might be pregnant. Just the thought of carrying Itachi's child almost made her throw up.

"Hai. I understand, doctor. Arigato."

The doctor opened the door and left, gesturing to Sasuke that he could come in. Sasuke hugged Suki right away and lifted her from the bed. He asked what the doctor had told her, and after Suki had explained, he took her to the car.

Suki fell asleep on the way back, clearly exhausted. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She looked so peaceful being asleep, even after last night's event. Sasuke frowned, feeling nothing but pure hatred towards his brother for hurting such a beautiful girl like that.

"_Wait; did I just say 'beautiful'?"_

He thought some more about this girl sitting next to him. He didn't know why, but for some reason he cared for her more than he probably should.

"_Why is she affecting me so much? Why does she mean so much to me? She's gorgeous, no denying that, but there's more to her than meets the eyes. She's nice, interesting, a great person to spend time with…"_

When Sasuke parked the car in front of the house again, he sorted his thoughts one more time. His grip on the steering wheel tightened a little as he realized why this young girl had these effects on him.

"_Am I in love with her? Is that even possible; to fall in love with someone only a month after you've first met?"_

He turned his face towards Suki and looked at her thoroughly. The way her hair gracefully touched her shoulders, her slightly parted lips as she calmly breathed in and out and the rising and falling of her chest. This girl ― this beautiful girl ― made him feel like no-one else could; lightheaded, happy and giving him a warm feeling in his stomach and heart. Yes, it was possible for someone to fall in love fast. And he was already head over heels for her.

Sasuke gently touched Suki's face, careful not to wake her up. Suki in return moved her head so she was now facing Sasuke and moaned quietly in her sleep. Sasuke then stepped out of the car and carefully lifted her from the seat, taking her inside of the house. Slowly he walked up the stairs, heading for Suki's room and placed her on her bed. After he tucked her in, he turned around to leave. As he stood with the doorknob in his hand, a voice from behind him called to him.

"Sasuke, please stay. I don't want to be alone."

Sasuke turned around to find Suki staring at him with sleepy, half-lidded eyes. He let go of the doorknob and walked towards Suki, took off his shoes and lay down next to her in her bed. He didn't intend on laying too close to her, but Suki cuddled up to him, placing her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his stomach. Sasuke in return placed his arm around Suki's shoulders and held her tightly. Suki lifted her head and placed an almost feather-light kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"Arigato, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt the heath rise to his cheeks, and he thanked Kami that it was dark in the room. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but then noticed she was already asleep again. Closing his eyes too, he rested his head on top of Suki's, noticing the sweet, peachy scent coming from her hair. Relaxing, he soon drifted to sleep too, having dreams about what the future may hold for him and a certain girl laying next to him.

* * *

Aww how sweet =) Sasuke's falling in love! ^^

Stay tuned for chapter 5!


	5. Falling in Love

**Chapter 5. Falling in Love**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to the faint rays of sunlight shining on his face. He had no idea what time it was, but he definitely didn't feel like getting up yet. Especially because of the warm body of a certain girl next to him.

He was laying on his side with his arms firmly wrapped around Suki's small waist. She was facing him, her breath leaving tingles on the delicate skin of his neck. To Sasuke she looked like an angel; her silky skin, her soft hair and those beautiful blue eyes like a piece of bright blue sky was stolen and placed into them. He couldn't help but blush as he suddenly realised how close their faces were.

"_Kami, I only realised yesterday how much I like her. And now I'm already having trouble controlling my emotions! Kuso..."_

Gently Sasuke lingered his fingers into Suki's hair and wiped some bangs out of her face. In her sleep, Suki smiled and laid closer to Sasuke. Sasuke's blush turned bright red when their lips almost touched. Quickly he shifted so he was laying on his back while Suki shifted with him to lay her head on his chest. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth radiating from her body.

Suki shifted in her sleep and made herself comfortable on her pillow. But something seemed weird. Her pillow was moving; slowly rising and falling. And she felt something warm laying next to her. Slowly she opened her eyes, but they widened a little when she noticed why her pillow had been moving and what, or rather who, was laying next to her. She lifted her face and stared into the dark eyes of no-one other than Sasuke. Sasuke noticed a panicked look upon her face and calmed her down.

"Don't worry. You're safe, Suki."

Suki relaxed and laid her head down on his chest again and closed her eyes. She felt very comfortable laying next to him like that. Oh how she hoped Itachi wouldn't just walk in and see them like that. He would definitely get angry and hurt her. Suddenly her eyes shot open. Itachi! The things he did to her last night replayed themselves in her head, causing her to shiver. Upon noticing this, Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around her.

She was confused. She felt so safe right now, but on the other hand she was afraid of getting hurt. Could everything that happened last night have been a dream? If it had been, then it was definitely the most realistic dream she had ever experienced. She closed her eyes and tried to relax against Sasuke's body.

"Suki, I'm going to take a shower. Just stay in bed and try to get some sleep, alright?"

Suki nodded in response, after which Sasuke gently let go of her and slipped out of the bed. Apparently he didn't feel like returning to his own room, because he grabbed a towel and walked into Suki's shower, leaving the bathroom door unlocked behind him. Suki smirked a little at how trustful he was; if she had had naughty intentions, she could walk in any time she wanted. But of course, that's not how she was, and he knew it.

When Suki heard water running, she laid her head down and closed her eyes. What if Itachi suddenly walked in? What would he do to her, and to Sasuke? Would he rape her again?

She sighed. She still had no idea if it had been a dream or not. She lifted her head and looked around the room; clothes were spread all over the floor, and it looked like a mess. Again, she sighed and came to a seated position. She was going to clean her room for now, it's not like she had anything else to do. As she stood up a sudden wave of pain overcame her and she winced, practically sinking to her knees.

"_Okay, I guess it wasn't a dream after all..."_

She also noticed a small puddle of blood laying in a corner of her room. That must have been where she had been sitting after he...his deed. Again she shivered. All the feelings and emotions from the night before came back, almost overwhelming her. This time she did sink to her knees, feeling more nauseous than she had ever felt. Silently she begged Sasuke to hurry up in the shower. As if her pray was being answered, Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Normally she would have blushed at the sight, but right now all she cared about was getting to the toilet as fast as she could. She ran past him as fast as she could, leaving Sasuke stunned.

"Suki, what are you-"

His question was answered before he could even finish it. He watched Suki throw up in the toilet. Quickly he walked over and kneeled down next to her, rubbing her back and whispering comforting words into her ear.

When she was finally done throwing up, she fell backwards, exhausted and her body weak. Sasuke caught her just before she hit the ground. He stood up, lifting Suki from the floor and carried her to her bed. When he let go of her, he could only _just_ grab his towel before it would fall all the way down. Suki closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Are you alright?"

Suki noticed the concern in Sasuke's voice. Careful not to get sick again, she sat up.

"I'm alright, I guess."

Sasuke looked at her, and shook his head slightly in disbelieve.

"You know, when I woke up, it felt like everything had just been a bad dream...God, I hate myself! I couldn't even stand up for myself!"

Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down a little.

"Don't, Suki."

"Don't what?"

"Don't hate yourself. It's not your fault this happened. I know Itachi is strong; even I have trouble fighting him off sometimes. If there's anyone to blame, then blame me..."

Sasuke had lowered his head and averted his eyes from Suki's. His voice was quiet, almost as if he was ashamed. Suki couldn't believe what he was saying. Blame him? But why? Gently she placed a hand on his cheek, lifting his face upwards and looking deep into his eyes.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I shouldn't have left you. I knew Itachi had tried to rape you before, so I should have checked up on you! I should have —"

Sasuke got silenced by a finger on his lips. A slight shade of pink found its way to Sasuke's cheeks as Suki's finger left a tingling sensation on his lips.

"Don't ever say that again, Sasuke. It was **not** your fault, alright!"

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. He had never seen her so serious before.

"Alright..."

Suki gave him a little smile and hugged him tight. She suddenly blushed when she recalled he only had a towel around his waist and felt his naked chest. Sasuke too blushed as he felt her warm body being pressed against his naked form. Quickly they both let go of each other and avoided each other's eyes for a few moments, both blushing intensely. They sat in silence for a while when Suki decided to break it.

"So ehm...Maybe you should go back to your own room, Sasuke. If Itachi sees us like this, he'll -"

"Don't worry; Itachi is gone for at least a week. That coward ran off somewhere..."

Sasuke growled inwards, or so he thought. Suki raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's growl, but then smiled when she realised she wouldn't have to worry about Itachi for a whole week.

"So the two of us..."

Sasuke scooted a little closer to Suki and placed an arm around her.

"Will enjoy this week of peace, alright? No worrying."

Suki smiled at the childish grin Sasuke had on his face and nodded in agreement. After seeing her agree, Sasuke got up and went to his own room to get dressed.

Suki got up, careful not to force herself. She decided a long, hot bath would probably relax her, so she waited until the water had filled the bathtub before undressing and letting the warm water engulf her sore body. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander. She banished Itachi from her thoughts however, and tried to focus on Sasuke. She wondered why she had let him sleep next to her last night. Had her mind been that messed up? She had to admit; he was very good-looking. She loved spending time with him, trying to beat him with Shogi. But there was more. He was nice to her like no-one, except Sasori, had ever been. Like he tried to understand her and was interested in her.

She smiled contently to herself.

"_What is this feeling? I get the same feeling when I'm close to Sasori, but with Sasuke it's stronger...Am I in love with him?!"_

Just the thought of being in love with someone made her feel weird. Geisha weren't allowed to be in love. They had no choice in who to love. They loved whoever paid more for them. Still, she smiled. It's not like anyone needed to know how she felt about him. She wasn't even sure she was in love. But even if it was 'love', she was pretty positive he didn't feel the same way. He could get any girl he wanted, so why would he be interested in her? And what about Itachi? Just the thought of what he might do to her or Sasuke if he found out about her feelings, made her shiver.

She suddenly realised the water had gone quite cold, so she got out of the bathtub and wrapped a large towel around her. When she was done drying herself, she walked into her bedroom. But as soon as she opened the door, she froze.

"S...Sasuke...what are you doing in here?"

Sasuke was sitting on his knees on the floor, cleaning up the mess from last night. Unaware that Suki had walked in, lifted his head and faced her, only to find her almost completely naked with only a towel around her. He could feel the heath rising to his cheeks.

"Suki...I...I didn't mean to...I just..."

He had some difficulties finding the words he was looking for. His mind was a little shaken, and the sight of such a beautiful, almost naked girl in front of him wasn't helping one bit!

"I came here to ehm...get my shoes, and then I ehm...decided to clean up a bit, and then you ehm...well, came in..."

He placed a hand behind his head and ruffled through his spiky hair while laughing nervously. Suki would have smiled at how cute he looked if only she wasn't so embarrassed and looking like an over-ripe tomato.

Sasuke rose to his feet with an apologizing look on his face. His blush had almost disappeared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...you know..."

"It's okay, I know. But could you just...ehm...leave for a few minutes now?"

Within a millisecond, Sasuke's blush was back. Of course she wanted him to leave! It's not like she would just drop the towel and get dressed right in front of him! He smacked himself mentally.

"Y-yeah, of course. Just call me when you're ready."

Sasuke rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Suki let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"_Kami, that was embarrassing!"_

Finally, she let the towel fall and dressed herself.

* * *

It had been three days since her 'incident' with Itachi, and the past three days had been the best she could remember in a long time. Spending time with Sasuke — who had now officially become her crush — was what she enjoyed the most. She had gotten better at Shogi, and even beat Sasuke a few times!

Currently, she and Sasuke were standing outside in the garden. She was wearing a pair of old trousers and a T-shirt, both old clothes which once belonged to Sasuke. He had brought her out here, but she still didn't know why. The serious look on his face made her feel slightly nervous.

"Suki, I know you don't like to hurt people, but you've got to learn how to defend yourself."

His voice was stern and convincing, which made her gulp a little.

"Defend myself? What do you mean?"

"Just what I said; defend yourself. Against people who would want to take advantage of you, like my brother did."

Suki's eyes widened. She nodded in understanding, knowing he was right.

"Good. Now, I'm going to teach you where to kick or hit and what to do when someone tries to hurt you, okay?"

Again, she nodded. Sasuke sat down in the grass and gestured her to sit down next to him. He explained her all about the weak spot of the manly body and told her how to hit them. After about half an hour of explaining, they stood up again.

"So, with everything you now know, you should be able to defend yourself against me. I will try to 'hurt' you, and you'll have to fight me off, okay?"

"Alright, Sasuke."

Sasuke ran up to her and caught her in a head-lock before she even had the chance to avert his attack. She squealed and squirmed, but found it impossible to get a hit at Sasuke.

"If someone catches you like this, Suki, it's best to either bite them or wait for them to loosen their grip. If you squirm too hard, you'll end up choking yourself."

Sasuke loosened his grip on her neck so Suki could spin around and push him off. Almost immediately after she was sure to be free, she was pushed against the ground by Sasuke's weight. She hit the ground with a loud 'thump' and winced from the impact.

"Lesson number two: no matter how much the other person is hurting you or how much you're hurting him; don't ever let your guard down. They _will_ take advantage of the situation, and you'll mostly end up the way you're laying now: trapped between some horny man's legs."

Suki couldn't help but grin at his comment and raised an eyebrow.

"So does this mean that you're a horny man as well?"

Sasuke's face turned red; that's _not_ what he meant.

"That's not what I'm saying! What I mean is —"

Sasuke stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed Suki giggling underneath him. He couldn't suppress a smile. She looked so cute.

"Sorry..."

Suki finally got control over her giggles and Sasuke stood up, pulling her along with him. Again he ran to attack her, but this time she avoided his head-lock.

The rest of the day was spent outside, 'fighting'. Sasuke had to admit that she was a fast learner. She had even bitten him a few times, which had left bite marks on his hand, arm and shoulder. He swore at her at that moment, but he was also proud of her. By the end of the day, she was sitting on top of Sasuke who was laying with his back on the grass. She smirked victoriously.

"Told you I could beat you!"

Sasuke smirked in return and made an 'Hn' sound.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you."

All of a sudden Suki was pushed over and Sasuke was on top of her, their faces inches apart.

"_Control yourself, Sasuke! Kissing her would be the stupidest thing to do right now!"_

But Sasuke's body didn't seem to respond to his thoughts. His face moved, if possible, even closer. Suki couldn't help but stare into those beautiful dark eyes and get lost in them. Oh how she hoped he would kiss her already. His breath fanned against her lips, leaving the delicate skin tingling. She craved for his lips against hers, his body against hers. They had gotten to know each other to a whole different level the last few days, and she knew this was what she wanted.

"_Kami, I'm so close…just one more millimeter and then…"_

* * *

Okay, that's it for this time. I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it =)


	6. Found and Lost

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I've kept you waiting for so long with this chapter. I've just been really busy with my internship and some new one-shots. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to make the next as fast as I can!

* * *

**Chapter 6. ****Found and Lost**

"Sasuke-sama! Suki-san! Dinner is ready!"

Umi's voice echoed through the silent garden. Completely shaken, Sasuke got off of Suki as fast as he could while blushing furiously. He offered Suki a hand, which she politely took. Suki too was blushing like she had never done before. Alright, maybe only when Sasuke had been in her room while she was practically naked.

They resumed their way to the dining room in silence, both apparently clueless of what to say. As they sat down in silence too, Umi served dinner; fresh, homemade miso ramen. Suki smiled. Yes, she was definitely in the mood for some ramen. All the training had made her quite hungry.

"Enjoy your meals."

Umi turned around and left the dining room, leaving Sasuke and Suki alone. Their dinner was eaten in silence too. Suki wanted to speak, that was not the problem; she just didn't know what to say. Eventually, she decided to talk about the first thing that came to mind; her training.

"So Sasuke, how do you think my training went?"

Sasuke swallowed his ramen before answering.

"I think it went perfectly fine. I do think however, that maybe we need to practice a little more in the next few days."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

She smiled before taking another bite of her ramen. Suddenly, a voice behind her made her shiver in fear.

"So, I see you two have been enjoying yourselves without me."

Suki looked at Sasuke with fear in her eyes, only to find Sasuke narrowing his eyes in disgust. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was ready to kill him if he had the chance. And if you could kill someone with a glare, Itachi would have been dead for sure. Because Sasuke was glaring daggers ― well, butcher knives ― at his brother.

"We don't need _you_ to enjoy ourselves, _brother_."

Itachi seemed indifferent about the butcher knifes coming his way, and smirked at his little brother's comment.

"That's good to know. Now, enjoy the rest of your meals. I'm going upstairs."

With that, Itachi turned around and left the dining room without giving either Sasuke or Suki any further attention. Suki tried to suppress the shiver running up her spine, but failed. Sasuke noticed this however, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; I won't let him hurt you again."

Looking deeply into his eyes, Suki nodded. Of course he wasn't going to let him hurt her again. He had already shown her that by now. When she felt a little at ease again, she continued eating her ramen. So did Sasuke, and the rest of their dinner was spent in silence. Just like before.

After dinner was eaten, Suki decided to go to bed early tonight. But first she was going to take a shower; she felt dirty and smelly. After a long, hot bath she quickly got dressed in her nightgown and slipped into her bed. She wasn't ready to sleep however; she had to clear her mind about something that involved Sasuke. What had happened right before Umi called them? And maybe more importantly; what would have happened if Umi _hadn't _called for dinner? Would he have kissed her? She didn't know anymore. They had been so close, and for a moment she had seen his face moving even closer.

"_Kami, I'm so confused! I really wanted to feel his lips against mine!"_

Suki closed her eyes and made more attempts on figuring out what had happened, but all on no avail. She sighed and decided to give up on her pathetic attempts of clearing her mind. Laying down on her side, she drifted to sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

"Alright Suki, we'll continue where we left off yesterday."

Suki raised an eyebrow and couldn't suppress the thought that came in mind.

"_With you on top of me and our faces only millimeters apart?"_

She also couldn't suppress the small grin that formed on her face. Apparently Sasuke noticed this and finished the sentence before Suki even got a chance to reply.

"I'll attack you again, but today I won't go easy on you."

Yes, they were training again. They wouldn't have to worry about Itachi though, because he had an appointment somewhere and wouldn't be back until dinner. Or so they thought, because neither of them noticed another pair of angry, onyx eyes staring at them; watching their every move.

Suki nodded and she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail before Sasuke charged at her. She tried to dodge his attack, but he was too fast for her. That's when she realized he had indeed been holding back yesterday. Sasuke forcefully grabbed her wrists and forced her to the ground until she was laying on her stomach with him on top of her back. The strength he was using to hold her wrists was immense and she winced in pain. As soon as Sasuke noticed he was hurting her, he let go of her arms and got off her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Suki sat up straight and rubbed her wrists. She noticed the guilty look on Sasuke's face. A sudden thought came to mind and she grinned. She got up as fast as she could and ran straight at Sasuke. By the time he actually noticed she was charging at him, the impact of her body colliding with his made him lose his balance, causing him to fall flat on his back. Suki however had also lost her balance and landed right on top of him.

Before Sasuke even got the chance to get up, Suki grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with a victorious smile on her face.

"Don't ever let your guard down, Sasuke. No matter how much someone's hurting you or how much you're hurting them. Because the other person will take advantage of the situation."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Suki's comment. That's exactly what he had told her yesterday! Oh, she was so going to pay for attacking him like that!

He gathered all his strength, and in one swift movement rolled over so he was on top of her. He used his one of his hands to pin both her hands above her head, just like she had done to him. This time it was his turn to smile victoriously.

"Excuse me, but you were saying…?"

"It's not fair. You're way stronger than I am…"

Suki pouted in the cutest way he had ever seen someone pout, making his heartbeat increase a tenfold and the blood rising to his cheeks. All he could do was staring at her for the moment. It didn't last long though, because Suki started to squirm underneath Sasuke, trying to escape his death grip on her wrist and waist.

Without much trouble, Sasuke was able to hold her down. Suki sighed and decided to give up for now. She would strike when the time was right.

Looking into Sasuke's deep, onyx eyes, she suddenly had a feeling of a déjà-vu. All the unanswered thoughts and questions from the day before came back to her. She noticed Sasuke had released his firm grip on her wrists, but she decided not to attack him. She really wanted to know what he would do. But for the moment, he didn't do anything; he was staring at her, making her feel very conscious of herself. She could feel the heath rising to her cheeks, turning them a bright red color. When she noticed he made actually no attempt to get off of her whatsoever, her cheeks turned crimson.

No, Sasuke did the exact opposite. Instead of getting off of her, he moved his face closer to Suki's; inch by inch. He could hear his own heart beating in his ears, but he refused to let his razing heart stop him from what he was about to do. But still an inner conflict couldn't be avoided.

"_Wait! What if she doesn't like me like that? I might ruin our friendship! But then again, If she hadn't felt comfortable, she would have kicked me off by now…"_

He moved his head even lower until their lips almost touched. Suki slightly parted her lips without noticing it, subconsciously telling him, asking him to kiss her. His breath on her lips left an electric feeling, which she loved. She wanted to feel more of that feeling, she needed it. She already was addicted to him. She couldn't wait any longer; she wanted to feel him.

So instead of waiting for Sasuke to make the final move, she lifted her face from the ground, their lips touching in a soft and gentle kiss. Jolts of pleasure were running through her body, leaving her completely breathless. Sasuke put more force into the kiss, making Suki lower her head to the ground. A few times Sasuke released her lips for a second, only to renew the kiss right after.

Apparently Sasuke grew a little bored after a while, because he gently bit on her bottom lip. Suki wasn't sure of what to do, but she did when she also felt his tongue against her lips. She gently opened her mouth, welcoming him in. Sasuke, being impatient, immediately plunged his tongue into her hot mouth and explored every inch of it. When he found Suki's tongue, he licked it lovingly and played with it until they were involved in a passionate dance, making Suki moan in delight.

Sasuke released Suki's arms so he could touch her, stroke her sides. In return, Suki's hands flung to his beautiful dark hair and massaged his skull. She couldn't help but smirking when she heard him quietly moan into the kiss. After what seemed like half an hour, they both pulled away to take in very desperately needed, precious air.

When Suki opened her eyes, she found onyx ones staring at her. Those beautiful dark eyes in which she could easily drown and which looked at her so lovingly. Upon feeling Sasuke's hand playing with her hair, she closed her eyes again and enjoyed his touch. Yes, she loved the way his soft hands moved against her skin and hair. Again, she opened her eyes to find Sasuke's gaze firmly upon her.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

She couldn't help but smile when Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"Wow."

Sasuke smile at her in return and place a light kiss upon her lips. Suki's smile disappeared however and a slight frown spread across her face together with a worried and saddened look.

"But we can't do this…"

Sasuke got up until he was sitting on his knees, gently pulling Suki along with him so she was now sitting as well. What was she saying? Was their first kiss also going to be their last one? Girls were just so confusing every now and then.

"What do you mean?"

Suki lowered her eyes to the ground beside Sasuke. She took a deep breath before answering.

"We can't be together. If your brother would find out, he'd probably try to kill us both."

A frown also took over Sasuke's face. This couldn't be happening! He could have any girl he wanted. But of course the first girl he fell in love with turns out to be the one to reject him! No, he wasn't ready to let her slip away from him.

"Who cares about Itachi? He doesn't need to know. And if he'd ever find out, we'll just run away."

"I wish that was possible, but you know just as well as I do that that's not going to happen. No matter where we go, he'll make it his mission to track us down and probably kill us!"

Sasuke knew she was right, but still. Why did his brother have to screw this up?!

"But Suki, I ―"

He got hushed by a finger on his lips.

"Sasuke, please. I care too much about you to let you get hurt by him. I'm sorry."

Sasuke placed a hand on her cheek, noticing Suki looked like she was about to cry. How she wished it was possible to be with him, that she didn't have to make this decision. She didn't want to be _only_ friends with him, she wanted more.

Releasing a deep sigh, Sasuke closed his eyes for a few seconds. Right now, he hated his brother more than he had ever done. If Itachi hadn't been the asshole he was, he and Suki could have been happy together. But no, he always had to come along and screw things up. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a lone tear rolling down Suki's cheek. He released his hand from her cheek and hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. Probably, if we had met under different circumstances, we would have been great together."

"I know. I'm sorry too. But just so you know, if Itachi ever touches you again, I will personally make sure he dies."

Suki nodded. She knew she would be relatively safe with Sasuke around. But it weren't the days she was worried about, it were the nights. When Sasuke would be a few rooms away from her, sound asleep. She didn't let her worry show however, and hugged Sasuke tightly before getting up.

"Maybe we should go back inside, Sasuke. It looks like it's about to rain."

Sasuke nodded and followed her, putting up an emotionless face as they entered the mansion. They both went upstairs to their separate rooms. Upon entering her room, Suki closed the door behind her and walked to her bed, letting herself fall down on top of it. She sighed deeply and stared at the ceiling. Who would have thought her life would have become so complicated? Only a few weeks ago everything was still perfectly normal, until she ended up in this place.

She had to admit that if it hadn't been for Itachi, she wouldn't have met Sasuke. But still, she hated him. She wanted nothing more than to run away from there as far as she could together with Sasuke, but no matter where she would go, she was positive Itachi would find them.

Suddenly the smell of food entered her nose. Dinner would probably be served in a few moments, which meant Itachi was home again. She dragged herself off the bed and into the bathroom to refresh herself. The training with Sasuke had made her sweaty and smelly. Quickly, she discarded her old clothes, stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water. After a few minutes she was done and dried herself.

As she stepped out of the shower, she noticed an all too familiar presence in her room. She tightened the towel around her body a little more.

"Can I help you with something, Itachi-sama?"

Itachi turned to face her and smirked at seeing her almost naked form. After eyeing her up for a bit, he finally answered.

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to see how you were doing, but you seem perfectly fine."

Suki's grip on the towel tightened a little as he stepped a little closer.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Now, I'd appreciate it if you could leave. I'd like to get dressed."

Itachi chuckled and gently traced the outlines of Suki's cheek.

"Come on, it's not like I've never seen you naked before. Don't be shy, Suki."

Suki walked backwards in an attempt to get away from Itachi and his touch, but failed. Whenever she stepped back, he would follow her ― until she was with her back against the wall and Itachi only a few inches away from her. She looked into his eyes to find them clouded over with lust.

"I-Itachi…"

The cold hand that was formerly placed on her cheek slowly drifted down; first her neck, then her shoulder and from there on across the arm that was keeping the towel firmly in place. When he reached the hand holding it, he ghosted his own hand over it before taking it and gently leading it away from the towel.

Suki could do nothing but whimper when Itachi's other cold hand moved across her other arm in the opposite direction; from her hand all the way up to her shoulder, neck and finally her cheek, which he gently took hold of. He moved his mouth close to her ear, making Suki shiver as his breath fanned across it.

"Tell me, Suki…" He whispered to her. "Has my little brother been good to you?"

Suki wanted to answer him, but found the words stuck in her throat. So instead, she nodded. In return, she heard Itachi smirk in understanding.

Itachi's mouth moved away from her ear. But instead of gaining some distance like she hoped he would, he moved closer to her mouth ― ghosting his lips over hers. She whimpered and shut her eyes tightly, hoping to push back the memories of a few nights ago that came floating into mind.

All of a sudden, a knock on the door scared the living daylight out of both Suki and Itachi. Itachi immediately backed away from Suki, giving her room to answer the door. Pushing some strands of wet hair from her face, she opened the door to find Umi staring at her.

"Hello Umi, what is it?"

Suki tried to react as normal as possible, but due to the look Umi was giving her, she could tell she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could should help you get dressed; dinner is almost ready."

Suki smiled at Umi, silently thanking her for intervening Itachi and preventing him from going any further with her. She glanced over at Itachi ― who was giving her a slightly angry look ― and gave him a 'not this time, buddy' look back before answering Umi.

"Yes, please. That would be great."

Upon hearing Suki's answer, Umi entered the room. Suki could hear Itachi quietly growl before leaving the room. Suki let out a deep breath she didn't remember holding before thanking Umi. After that, Umi helped her dress in a beautiful, crimson-red kimono with yellow leaves at the bottom. Suki wasn't really paying much attention to Umi however; she was slightly worried about dinner. So finally ― after getting dressed ― Suki walked down the stairs and towards the dining room absentmindedly. She was wondering what would be more awkward: sitting at the table with the one she liked ― Sasuke ― or with the one she hated ― Itachi.

Luckily for her, the question stayed unanswered: dinner was spent in complete silence between the three of them, apart from the occasional glares between Sasuke and Itachi. Of course she knew why Sasuke was glaring at Itachi. But what could be the reason Itachi was glaring even harder at Sasuke. How she wondered…


End file.
